


Four is Better Than One

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: It wasn't as obvious to see as it was with Patton or Roman, but Logan was head over heels in love with the other sides.Super fluffy LAMP drabble from Logan's POV.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Four is Better Than One

It wasn't as obvious to see as it was with Patton or Roman, but Logan was head over heels in love with the other sides.

Being Thomas's logical side, he often dismissed feelings as being a distraction, something that got in the way of getting work done and learning. It frustrated him, but even he couldn't help the way he felt about the other two - and now, three - sides that he was lucky enough to call his boyfriends.

He loved Patton's sweetness, his positivity. The way his eyes lit up when someone did something he liked or when he saw a puppy. He loved how Patton would cover his face and often squeal when he got excited (despite NEVER telling him that. It was rather loud.) He loved the way Pat would cuddle up to him and love on him, even when he'd act stoic and uncaring. The moral side drove him crazy, but he loved him.

When it came to Roman, Logan was surprised at how easily loving him was. Roman frustrated him in ways Patton didn't - his whimsical mindset was the exact opposite of Logan's very grounded one. However, when they worked together they gave Thomas some of his best work, and Logan loved that. He loved the fiery passion, the way Roman's entire face would brighten when he finished something he was proud of. He secretly loved hearing that beautiful singing voice despite his own dislike of musicals, and he'd never admit that he'd sit outside his bedroom sometimes just to hear him closer.

Virgil was the newest edition to their little group, but that didn't mean Logan loved him any less. The anxious side was refreshing when the bright sunshine of Patton and Roman became too much. He loved the days when they'd sit together in the living room, fingers linked together or Virgil's legs on his lap while they read their own books or watched a movie, enjoying the silence and each other. He loved how smart Virgil was, and he especially loved holding long conversations with him about anything and everything (but especially Edgar Allen Poe). He loved watching Virgil's face when he saw stars or something beautiful.

Each side had a different way they kissed, too. Patton's kisses were soft and sweet, and he often smiled against Logan's lips. Roman's were deep and passionate, fingers cradling Logan's head and making the logical side go weak at the knees. Virgil's were slow and searching, fingers often cupping Logan's face or chin as he'd lean in closer.

In spite of his snarky comments and constant mentions of his distaste for affection, he found that, while needing plenty of time to himself, he loved the way each side made him feel.

And as he lies in the large bed they all share, watching them sleep soundly (Virgil curled up on one side of him, Roman on the other and Patton curled around Roman), he knows that at the end of the day, this is where he's meant to be.


End file.
